


Keep It Safe

by ScrapyardBoyfriends



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, added scene, because we probably won't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: Aaron gives Robert his ring for safe keeping before court and prison





	

[](http://imgur.com/VUI9crg)

Robert is sitting on the edge of their bed, already showered and dressed for court. He was up early, not that they got much sleep anyway. It was their wedding night after all. With his heart in his throat, he watches Aaron move about the room getting ready, wondering how long it will be until they can be here in this room together like this again, or in their new bedroom at the Mill. It won’t be too long, he tells himself but he knows he’s mostly in denial, doesn’t stop him from trying to force the thoughts though. It still feels like he just got Aaron back and now he’s being ripped away from him again.

The constant stream of thoughts in his head quiet when he feels the bed dip down beside him. He looks over to see Aaron, his husband now, still not ready. His hair is still wet and unstyled, his shirt is hanging half open and his black tie just draped around his neck. Unconsciously, he grabs the ends of it and starts tying it for him but Aaron lays a hand on his arm to stop his movements. Their eyes catch and Robert can already see the red rims of Aaron’s, knowing he’s been blinking back tears all morning, trying desperately to be strong. Robert knows he’s breaking though. He opens his mouth, trying to find another way to say it’s going to be all right but Aaron kisses him to keep him quiet, his hands fumbling between them.

Robert doesn’t want to let Aaron go. He just wants to sit there and kiss him forever because that’s what they should have, forever. Instead, they’re due in court in two hours and then they’ll be apart for god knows how long. Bringing his hands up to cup Aaron’s cheeks, he tries to hold him there, to keep pressing kisses into him to try and express just how much he loves him, but Aaron pulls back. Taking one of Robert’s hands in his, he places something in the palm of it and Robert knows right away what it is, his ring. 

“Keep it secret, keep it safe,” Aaron says, deadly serious.

Robert laughs even though he doesn’t want to laugh at a time like this, recognizing the movie quote instantly. “Is this really the time to be making Lord of the Rings jokes?” he asks.

A cheeky grin spreads briefly across Aaron’s face and Robert drinks it in, memorizing every detail of it to keep with him in the coming months. The smile fades quickly but Robert’s glad for it all the same, that he can still be this Aaron even in the midst of all of this.

“Just trying to keep the mood light,” he says, sadness choking his voice. “Before…”

“Aaron,” Robert says, trying to keep both their minds off of court for just a few moments longer. He looks down at the metal ring, pressed into his palm and draws in a sharp breath. He doesn’t want it. He just slid it onto his finger again yesterday in the garage and now he’s giving it back to him. “Aaron,” he says again, not sure what to say.

“Just keep it safe for me, yeah?” Aaron tells him.

“I will, of course I will,” Robert replies quickly, as if he could do anything else. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was doing the drawing, all I kept thinking of was the "keep it secret, keep it safe" line from the lord of the rings, which is kind of how this came about. I couldn't help myself.


End file.
